1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an array substrate and a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus having the same, and more particularly to an array substrate capable of improving a display quality and an LCD apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an LCD apparatus includes an array substrate, a color filter substrate and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the array substrate and the color filter substrate.
The array substrate includes a transmissive electrode electrically connected to a thin film transistor (referred as TFT), and a reflective electrode disposed on the transmissive electrode such that the transmissive electrode is partially, exposed.
The color filter substrate includes a color filter, a planarization layer and a common electrode successively formed thereon. The color filter includes red (R), green (G) and blue (B) color pixels so as to display a predetermined color while a light passes therethrough.
In order to maximize reflection efficiency, the color filter includes the R, G and B color pixels partially overlapped with each other without forming a separate black matrix between the R, G and B color pixels. The color filter, generally, has the planarization layer disposed thereon so as to reduce step-difference caused between the R, G and B color pixels of the color filter. The common electrode is uniformly formed in terms of a thickness on the planarization layer.
However, a protrusion, for example, such as a fine dust caused by a process environment or a protrusion generated by an aggregation of the planarization layer itself, may be formed on the planarization layer. The protrusion has a size of about 1.0 .mu.m to about 10 .mu.m.
The protrusion formed on the planarization layer may electrically shorts between the common electrode of the color filter substrate and the pixel electrode of the array substrate. That is, since the common electrode is uniformly formed as in a thickness on the planarization layer, the common electrode is protruded by a height as high as the protrusion formed on the planarization layer. As a result, the common electrode and the pixel electrode may be electrically shorted to each other. Consequently, a high pixel that is a pixel of the short occurrence shows relatively whiter in color on a screen of the LCD apparatus. Particularly, as a cell gap is decreased, a number of protrusions caused by a non-uniform of the planarization layer may be increased, thereby increasing the high pixel.